


When The Rain Comes

by over_the_sun



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mutual Pining, Spideychelle, mentions of Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over_the_sun/pseuds/over_the_sun
Summary: MJ was being too competitive, that’s probably why she didn't take a good look at him until they were inside, taking off their soaking wet trainers and socks as he calls her a cheater and pouts like a little kid.And now, she can’t stop looking.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	When The Rain Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here and I'm really nervous about it!

It was one of those shinny spring days, close enough to summer to be a little too hot to live in a big city. 

Everyone at school was waiting impatiently to the end of the day, to go to their houses and enjoy the weekend under the comfort of a well deserved air conditioner or if you are as lucky as Flash, refresh into your massive pool. 

The ticking clock on the wall marked half an hour left of class, when big dense clouds started to cover the sunny bright blue sky. 

It was unexpected, at least MJ’s weather app hadn’t warn her about it and she couldn’t stop thinking about her stupid umbrella left behind under her desk. 

By the time the bell signaling the end of the day (and the week) rang, lighting began to illuminate the sky in flashes. And she got really angry.

Don’t get her wrong. Michelle loves rainy days. 

She finds some comfort in the sound of the rain and storms, how the wind rattles the windows and the drops fall heavy against the concrete, it’s the perfect soundtrack to read a good book and get lost in her own world. 

But she’s usually alone on those occasions. And today she’s supposed to go with her favorite nerds to Peter’s for movie night. 

She was not going to cancel to go home but she was a little bit worried about the rain catching them. She doesn’t consider herself a superficial person, but she very much cares about how her hair would look all frizzy and tangled after it gets wet by the imminent rain. Peter probably wouldn’t care, not that she cares about what he thinks. But she does? Maybe? A little?

_Stupid crush._

As soon as she gets out of the classroom she spots said boy waiting for her, back leaning against the wall across the hall, looking down at his phone, completely anaware of how good he looks in that stupid white shirt and how tight the stupid sleeves of that stupid shirt stretch over his define biceps. 

_Again, stupid crush._

Holding her composure the best as possible and invoking her neutral expression back she approaches him.

“Hey, loser” 

“MJ!” he exclaims, a beaming smile covering half his face and she rolls her eyes facking annoyance at his exciment to see her. Inside she is definitely melting. Outside a thunder resonates in the distance. 

“Where’s Nedward? We should get going” she turns around looking for their friend and frowning when she can’t find him. 

“Oh, yeah. He 's not coming. He texted on the group.” he says and lifts his left hand to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous tick she caught before ‘cause it makes his bicep bulge. 

_Ugh._

Trying not to stare, MJ picks her phone out of her pocket to read the message sent by Ned half an hour ago with an excuse about his little sister and nanny dutty. 

_Damn Ned._ She knows he's lying and is probably going to Betty's instead. 

She loves him, she wants him to be happy, but how’s she going to survive a night alone with Peter and without their wonderful friend who knows exactly the way to fill the charged silence that sets between Peter and her every time their eyes lock.

A louder thunder tucks her out of her thoughts and she looks up from her phone to the boy waiting earnestly. 

“Ok then. We should really get going.” she says, acting like she’s not thinking about what could happen when they’ll be alone.

They walk a block before little droplets of rain start to fall softly. And five blocks before said droplets turn into buckets of water falling from the sky. 

No umbrella would have helped so they run the rest of the way to his house (even if she thinks it is super silly and very dangerous).

She feels so giddy around him that little giggles fall out of her mouth as she races him to his apartment door, climbing the stairs steps two at a time thanks to her long legs (she has never in her life made as much physical exercise as today). Peter follows her closely, and she wins even when he could have beaten her easily with his spidey super powers.

MJ was being too competitive, that’s probably why she didn't take a good look at him until they were inside, taking off their soaking wet trainers and socks as he calls her a cheater and pouts like a little kid. 

And now, she can’t stop looking.

Because Peter is standing in front of her with pouty lips and drenching from head to toe. Which means that his natural floppy hair, always tamed by those unnecessary hair products is falling in his eyes as curls. And his aforementioned white shirt is the most see-through piece of fabric in the world. 

And he has _abs._

Michelle knew it, but one thing is to have the knowledge about it and another different thing is looking directly at them.

Her mouth is watering and she should stop looking at him as if he is a dessert, because that’s objectifying and is wrong. _Bad, Michelle._

With a lot of effort her eyes go back to his face. He is looking at her already, not with the pouty face from before, this look is weird and she can’t quite place it. His eyes are darker than usual and he seems to be clenching his jaw. 

He’s probably trying not to laugh at her stupid hair, she’s not sure.

“So, May?” she says, her voice breathy and low (she’ll blame it to the running if it’s necessary) 

“At work” and his voice sounds raspy. 

“Oh” she murmurs and licks her lips.

Peter’s eyes follow the movement and he repeats the action on his own. _Oh._

This is the exact moment where Ned would jump up with one of his comments to dissipate the tension they bluild when the “I’ll pretend that I don’t want to kiss your stupid face and hold your hand and tell you every secret I have” facade they create falls.

But Ned’s not here. 

May’s not here. 

And there’s no one to break them apart. _Except for the fucking storm._

They jump at the thunder that seems to break the earth, strong enough to make a couple car alarms go off. 

“Shit, you are wet” he says without thinking. 

She has to assume he is not thinking right now, because those words make a mess inside of her head and she dangerously wonders how he would sound saying those same words on a different occasion.

“Yeah well, you too dumbass” she teases instead and they laugh.

_Bye, tension._

“Come on” he grabs her hand and heads to his room. 

MJ’s heartbeat goes wild and she stumbles a little. Is really silly considering she’s been in Peter’s bedroom before and that it’s nothing impressive. He’s a mess and his room is no different. But again, they were never really alone in a _bedroom_ for more than five minutes before, so...

Once inside, Peter grabs a few garments from his closet and turns to her. 

“Here” he says, extending a big shirt and a pink pair of pajama pants her way.

She looks dumbly at his hand and back to his face before catching the meaning. She’s not this dense generally, (she is actually brilliant) but he is still using that wet shirt and his shoulders and back looked great from her position. So, who can blame her?

MJ quickly locks herself in the tiny bathroom across his bedroom. Her wet clothes plop on the tiles once she takes them off and she uses a clean towel to dry herself a little. The shirt Peter gave her is long enough to cover her to mid thigh and she wonders why he owns something so big and with “I survived my trip to NYC” written in black letters when he is a newyorker. _Weirdo._

The sweatpants. Well, she has a discussion with the thing. Because it is silly to wear a pair of pants ( _pink hello kitty pants, like wtf!_ ) with a shirt that is as long as a dress. And it’s late spring, the pouring rain has already combined with the heat and everything feels humid and hot. There is no point in wearing pants.

MJ spends ten more minutes looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to tame her curls, listening to the rain and talking herself into getting out of there, thinking things like, _“You got this”_ or _“It’s just like wearing a dress”_ or _“He is your friend. Your stupidly cute friend, the friend you have a crush the size of the sun with, the friend who stares at you when you're reading and thinks you don’t notice, and Ned is not here, and…”_

Her pep talk is cut by a gentle knock on the door. 

“Hey M, everything ok?” he asks. 

She breathes deeply and opens the door. Chin up and her trademark expression on, like she is not totally freaking out.

She thinks could be an actress. 

“Yeah, go...od.” The word breaks when she sees him and her act falls.

He is shirtless and her eyes roam his naked chest curiously. Of course he’s not wearing a shirt, he probably thinks that the days are too hot and humid to wear one. The same reason ( _excuse)_ she used to not wear any pants. He probably wants to kill her too.

She looks back at his face because he hasn’t said a word yet since she opened the door and finds his eyes locked on her naked legs, his cheeks and ears pink . _Interesting._

MJ coughs a little and his big puppy eyes abandon her legs.

“We have complementing outfits” he tries to joke, but his voice sounds deeper. She shivers slightly and bites her bottom lip in an attempt to not bite him. _He looks great, damn him._

_Welcome back tension._

His eyes drop to her lips and he takes a step towards her.

“Don’t do that,” he murmurs hypnotized. 

His hand reaches out to her face, his fingertips land on her neck and his thumb tugs lightly on her chin, a motion made to get her trapped lip free. Michelle lets go of it with a soft moan she can’t hold it back, the ministrations of his hand too much to handle. He responds by tangling his hand in the mess that’s the back of her hair. 

They are moving too fast and she's starting to feel dazed. Little touches like this had been shared before, usually accompanied by silly excuses but this time there is no other reason to touch the other more than wanting to do it. Peter seems to read her mind because he talks next.

“Is this ok? Please tell me if it’s not ok.” 

She meditates a little, yes this is new but they have been running around each other for over a year now. She’s been crushing on him for longer than that and perhaps that word is no longer enough to name her feelings.

His hand is starting to drop so she rolls her eyes playfully and steps even closer. 

“Nice,” she says, pocking at his chest and then flatting her whole hand where his heart is as an answer.

She can feel his heartbeat thundering under her palm. 

A little voice whispers that maybe she’s making him uncomfortable. But his hand is still holding her head so she doesn’t move away. 

“Same” he responds looking swiftly at her legs.

Peter’s jaw tense and he gets that look on his face that she recognizes and means he’s about to make something super riscky. 

In what must’ve been less than a second he steps closer to her and the hand that is not already tangled on her messy curls pulls her closer by the back of her thigh. 

MJ’s sure she’ll die here, on the doorway of Peter’s bathroom. Aliens could come to claim reign on earth (again) and she will never know because Peter Parker's hands are on her and he’s looking at her as if he could devour her. 

She bites her lip again and is like all hell breaks loose. Peter's chest vibrates under her hand with a barely animalistic sound and he crushes his lips to hers.

Her brain goes mushy and her legs wobble a little. 

He catches her before she falls, both hands lifting her from the floor from the back of her knees and she has no other choice but locking her legs around his hips and tangling her hands in his hair. 

“It’s fine, I got you. Now let go of that lip, Michelle” he commands in a deep voice.

This could be really funny on other occasions, friendly neighborhood spider-man saving her from falling on her butt,.

But it 's not. He’s never talked to her like that. _Thanks to everything that’s good ‘cause it’s really too much._ MJ lets go of her lip as requested and as soon as she does his mouth is back on her on a sloppy kiss, he runs his tongue over the piece of flesh she was punishing a few seconds ago and then bites with intention. 

He walks some and her back hits a cold wall ( _could be the bathroom wall, who knows? Not her. Also,who cares really?_ ) but it makes her back arch away from it and more into his warmth. It also makes her mouth open with a gasp, Peter laughs a little and apologizes before deepening the kiss. 

He tastes good, so good. His mouth is soft and warm and his tongue wanders into her mouth sensually coaxing hers into the kiss and drawing whimpers into his mouth. 

She wants to do that too, making him drop silly sounds because of her lips. So she tugs from his curls (a little too forcefully perhaps but he doesn’t seem to mind) and drops her mouth to his neck sucking and licking with propusse.

She wonders if this looks as wild and animalistic as it feels until he grumbles lowly “Michelle” and she gives a fuck about how it looks, she’ll keep doing it if he says her name like that again. His hands begin tracing patterns up her legs to her ass and he squeezes, making her jump and yelp a little in surprise, lifting her face from his neck. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” he whispers, sincerity latched to his words. She thinks he’s not only talking about groping her backside, so her stomach does a funny little jump and one corner of her mouth lifts up in a shy smile. 

“Me too” she hums into his lips.

Peter smiles back and then a mischievous glint passes in his eyes and he begins grinding his hips against hers. 

They are breathing the same air over and over, hips moving in tandem, discovering something new that makes shivers run from the top of their head to the tip of their toes, tingling every extremity of their bodies. It’s not enough though, so she bites her way into his mouth. 

She wants more. More of this, more of him. She wants everything he has. 

And kissing him is an intoxicating experience, there’s so much Peter to kiss in front of her and she only has tasted mouth and neck. With that thought in mind, her mouth abandons his to pepper soft desperate pecks around his face: eyes, forehead, cheeks, jaw, nose, shoulders and all back again. Her hands are making a mess of his already crazy hair and she wonders why he is so cute. 

His hands explore his way under the shirt she’s wearing to her waist and higher, and then low again. Up and down warming her up from the inside and she wonders how he is so sexy.

She goes back to his mouth because she misses it and can’t have enough and their movements become reckless. She’s pressed up so hard between the wall and his chest that she’s sure she won't fall even if his hands leave her waist. 

Peter’s hips angle just right and she can feel how hard he is against her warmth. It’s the perfect angle for both and she yelps in pleasure. He breaks the kiss to look at her. 

“You like it?” he grunts, repeating the motion and smiles lasciviously. He seems pretty satisfied with the fact that he’s making a mess of her even when he’s lowly grumbling from pleasure too. 

“Yes, please” she begs not really sure for what. 

But it seems like he does. Peter’s right hand emerges from under her shirt and grabs a fistull of her hair gently (more so than what she did to him for sure) to expose her throat to his hungry mouth and sucks hard on her neck, his left hand lowers to her ass and he uses that as leverage to grind harder against her. 

Everything that’s not Peter around her becomes blurry, Michelle’s senses too focused on the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his curls and how good the feeling of him sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck is.

“You always smell so good Michelle, you know that?” he groans and drags his nose up and down her neck.

She could feel ashamed at the loud moan she exhales but her mind is too lost in the way he keeps murmuring sweet nothings like if it’s a secret between them. 

“You look so pretty. You are gorgeous.” he says, searching her eyes. 

Michelle has a second to admire the pink of his cheeks and the swollen of his lips before her eyes fall close.

She hears how their moans fill the air, each one growing louder and louder, covering the sounds of the rain from outside. And with a final roll of hips Peter groans hoarsely and drops his head to her chest. MJ feels fire spreading from the point their hips are connected and shivers shoot down her spine.

Her mind is delirious and she feels extremely grateful. To Ned for dropping out on movie night, to the rain for drench them and not interrupting this moment with stupid thunders and to everything that lead to this moment-

They come back from their highs with tired limbs and silly smiles on their faces. She drops her foot back on the floor, her legs weak and he loosens the hold on her. They take a moment to look at each other with a soft gleam in their eyes and still harsh breaths.

“That was kinda good” she teases, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He laughs, his eyes crinkling adorably in the corners and he moves a curl behind her ear. 

“It really was” he agrees and presses a sweet kiss on her cheek before his puckered lips travel down her jaw.

“I really like you,” he confesses and looks at her with dreamy twinkly eyes.

He’s so beautiful with his red cheeks and swollen lips that she can’t stop the giggle that erupts from her. She can’t help to think that it’s a good look on him, but then, what isn’t? 

“You are a dork.” she says fondly. She is really ashamed of how dumb he makes her so she hides in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“But, you like me too?” he asks nervously. 

_Oh boy. He’s really a dork._

“I _really_ like you too” she mumbles against his clavicle and presses a soft kiss for good measure. 

“That’s great” 

She feels too tired to move away, and doesn’t really want to so they stay embraced like that, kissing languidly for a few minutes. Relishing in the warmth and the mushy feeling of their bodies pressed together. And Michelle can’t help to think this is a better way to spend a rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @Jsscshvlr for helping me!! ♥


End file.
